Dolores de parto por una cita
by microphone125
Summary: Se hace tarde para la cita. No encuentra el regalo perfecto. Espiar a su mejor amigo para que no cometa una estupidez y mucha mas cosas


**Noticia un nuevo fanfic con una pareja rara pero me gusta por que los dos usan sombrero. Si adivinan las parejas que aperasen les hace un especia con las o la pareja que mas le guste de vocaloid, sera solamente para el primer review que adivine, solo el Len x Rin no es permitido, el resto de las parejas sean bienvenida tanto yaoi como yuri. Y el que sigue mi fanfic "Una nueva vida ¿para mi?" el miércoles subo un nuevo capitulo. **

* * *

><p>-¡chicas, no sé qué hacer!- grito un español, de lo mas frustrado, a sus amigas- ¡estoy demasiado nervioso!- dijo antes de tirarse en el sillón<p>

-vamos Bruno no tienes que estar nervioso, toda va a salir bien- le consolaba una de sus amigas, mientras la otra estaba parada al lado del único hombre de la casa con una cara de impaciencia

-¡pero si me rechaza, o si se burla de mi o…o…- no termina de hablar que la chica de pelo gris y puntas rosadas lo interrumpió

-Bruno…ella ya acepto salir con vos- le dijo le chica sentada a su lado con una pequeña gota de sudor tipo anime

-sí, pero…-no termino por que una voz femenina lo interrumpió

-Bruno, amigo, hazme un favor… ¡y compórtate como un verdadero hombro! ¿Quieres?!- le dijo muy enfadada, no es que estuviera celosa, ni nada, pero por dios su amigo no podía tener una actitud más gay- ¡compórtate como un verdadero hombre y ve a esa cita en paz y déjate de jodernos tanto, por que tus p…- no termino de decir lo que quería que Maika le tapo la boca

-Clara, recuerda que estamos en horario de protección infantil- le dijo con voz tranquila y calmada

-está bien- le contesto algo enfadada- volviendo al problema…¡levanta tu maldito trasero de ese sillón antes que yo misma te levante y de una patada en el medio del…- hizo una larga pausa y después continuo- y de una patada te vayas hasta la mismísima China!- al escuchar eso Bruno poso una sonrisa en su cara y se levanto

-tienes razón, sentada aquí no voy a lograr nada, además sería muy feo dejarla plantada- a decir eso él se puso su sombreo- adiós chicas- y salió de la puerta todo convidado

Maika y Clara se miraron entre si y simultáneamente digieren "en 3, 2, 1" y al terminal la cuenta regresiva la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bruno

-¿le tendría que comprarle algo?

-no sé, como quieras- le contesto Clara

-seria un lindo detalle- le contesto Maika

-¿Qué le puedo comprar?

-que tal un ramo de rosas o un peluche, dijiste que le encanta apple por qué no algo lindo para su celular o computadora- le contesto Maika con una gran sonrisa

-gracias- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

-lo seguimos, para revidar que no haga un idiotez ¿no?- pregunto Maika a su amiga

-claro, además no hay nada bueno en la TV- a decir eso las dos se rieron

-chicas se me hace tarde, Bruno de seguro ya llego- le decía ella su hermanas

* * *

><p>-tienes que estar perfecta, nunca se puede ir desarreglada a una cita- le dijo su hermana de pelo rosa y piel clara<p>

-sí, pero solo será una salida, tampoco es para usar esto- le decía mirándose un espejo, ella vestía un vestido blanco con bolados y con mucho detalles, no se parecía a un vestido de novia pero estaba cerca de serlo

-solo vístete como siempre y listo, no hace falta tanto arreglo- le respondió su otra hermana también de pelo rosa pero con la piel un poco más oscura

-no es mala idea- le contesto mientras se enceraba en su habitación y se enceraba para sacarse ese incomodo vestido para usar su ropa normal- mejor- se dijo mientras se ponía su boina

Al salir sus hermanas se estaban pelando porque que ropa debería usar la chica en su cita

-¡ya dejen de pelar de una vez, ya me voy con esto!- les grite

-p-pero- decían las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡nada de peros!- les dije, desvié las mirada un poco para ver el reloj era las 4:20 ya se me hace tarde, demasiado- ¡ahhh se me esta haciendo tarde, solo me quedan 10 minutos, Coco por favor llévame!

-¿a cuál Coco?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡la Coco que maneja como una desquiciad, que ir con ella es practicante suicidio y quien nadie sabe como consiguió su licencio o como no se la quitan!- les grito

-oh esa soy yo- Write Coco dijo con una cara torpe y muy sonriente

-¡pues que espera y vamos!- le dijo su hermana menor mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba lo mas humanamente rápido posible

-crees que salga bien- le pregunto una pequeña niña que salía de la cocina con un juego de frutas

-no lo sé, petti, primero habría que ver si llega viva a la cita

-¿White la llevara?- le pregunto algo sorprendida ya que ir con su hermana mayor y gemela de Black era sinónimo de suicidio

-si- le contesto fríamente- bueno pero dejemos eso de lado y vamos a comprar algo en la tienda Apple- le sonrió a su hermana menor, mientras la menor sonreía a no más poder

-¡si, ya quería una nueva computadora!- Black se rio un poco antes la reacción de su pequeña hermana- ¿Qué esperamos?

Ella solo se ajusto el cinturón, dijo sus plegarias y se aferro al asiento donde iba. Ir en el mismo vehículo con White como conductora era un suicidio pero en momentos desesperado medidas desesperadas…pero se estaba arrepintiendo ya que no hacia ni dos minutos que salieron que su hermana casi choca con un árbol provoco 3 accidentes y casi aplasta un perro y 3 gatos y 6 personas

-¿adónde era la cita?- le pregunto con una sonrisa dulce, mientras ella se aferraba a su asiento y miraba para adelante

-¡mira para adelante!- le grito cundo vio su hermana conducía por el otro lado de la calle

-ops, perdón- ella volvió a poner atención al frente- ¿Dónde era la cita?- le volvió a preguntar

-e-en…e-en…en el… ¡cuidado con el perro!- pero la conductora logro desviarse y salvarle la vida al pobre animal- en el centro comercial

-que cliché- le dijo con una sonrisa- pero ya casi llegamos- la chica de la boina sonrió a escuchar esas palabras no solo por que llegaría a su cita, sino también porque se bajaría de ese auto, pero su felicidad no duro mucho ya que sintió la sirena de una patrulla de policía- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- el auto se estaciono en una esquina y espero al policía

-señoría por favor baja la ventana- le dijo el policía, Coco White le hiso caso y le bajo la ventana

-¿Qué pasa oficial?- le pregunto con una sonrisa. El policía se saco los lentes oscuros que usaba y la miro

-¿enserio me lo pregunta? Su forma de conducir es demasiado imprudente señorita, me permite su licencia de conducir- Nana estaba que se comía la uñas de los nervios

-por favor haz algo- le susurro s su hermana mayor, ella solo suspiro

-está bien…- le dijo seria mientras saca su licencia de su billetera

-aquí tiene oficial- ella se desprendió los primero votos de su camisa- y dígame ¿va al gimnasio seguido?- el policía solo la miro- es que se ve tan fuerte y atractivo, muy sexy…y realmente me sentiría muy protegida con un hombre como usted- le guardia le sonrió galantemente

-gracia por lo elogios- él le regreso la licencia y le entre un papel- llámeme cuando quiera- le giño un ojo, ella dio una sonrisa tonta- puede irse en paz

-gracias oficial- y se marcho

-nunca hagas lo que hice ¿sí? Fue solo porque me lo pediste y era una emergencia- le dijo muy seria a su hermana menor

-pero yo no manejo como lunática- susurro la peli verde

-¿dijiste algo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa torpe

-no nada- le dijo algo asustada

-como sea ya llegamos- le dijo su hermana mayor- suerte en tu cita- Nana se bajo del auto algo aturdida por todo los saltos, golpes caídas y frenadas de golpe que su hermana había hecho en ese trayecto de su casa al centro comercial

-gracias- le decía algo mareada, no se notaba mucho cundo estaba sentada en el auto, pero cundo se paro sintió como todo le daba vuelta- te vera en casa como a las 6 o 7- le dio un abraso a su hermana que seguía dentro del vehículo

-adiós cuídate- le dijo mientras serraba la puerta y salía a toda velocidad en donde casi aplasta a un grupo de niños que empezaron a llorar a ver que casi los matan, Nana solo dio una risa incomoda cundo noto que todo el mundo la miraba y decidió entrar antes de que más gente fuera víctima de su hermana

Al mirar la hora eran las 4:25 su casa quedaba a 20 minutos de este centro comercial, pero con la demencia de Coco White llegaron en 5 minutos

-mejor espero a Bruno en la fuente- se dijo para sí misma, antes de meterse de entrar en el lio de gente

* * *

><p>-no, este no me gusta- le dijo al vendedor que ya estaba cansado le había mostrado más de 50 fundas para ¡phone<p>

-está bien…le mostrara otros moledos- el hombre le mostro otros moledos

-no, no le gusta ese color, detesta esa marca, no es su estilo, no le gustan los perros, es demasiado simple. No simplemente no- en menos de un minuto Bruno ya había rechazado más de la mitad de los protectores

-crees que se está pasando un poco- dijo una mujer de pelo extraño - es demasiado perfecciones ya ha mirado 4 tiendas y ninguna le gusta…¿Clara?- pregunto preocupara, cundo giro la cabeza Clara estaba que hervía de enojo

-por la p…- pero no termino la palabra al notar que Maika la estaba viendo de mala forma- ¡decídete de una vez maricon de m…- no pudo terminar que Mika le tapo la boca y la hizo volver a su escondite

Bruno escucho una voz familiar así que se dio vuelta para ver a nadie

-qué raro- se dijo para sí mismo

-señor, ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto el hombre de la tienda

-he…si…solo creí escuchar la voz de una amiga…gracias por todo pero no me gusta ninguno, perdón y de nuevo gracias por su atención- después de eso Bruno se marcho de la tienda y suspiro- que difícil es encontrar un regalo

-no es difícil solo eres un idiota- dijo Clara en su escondite. Ya que ella y Maika estaban espiando a Bruno para que no cometiera ninguna idiotez

-el solo quiere un regalo lindo para su cita, no lo culpo, el es muy tierno al no querer regalarle cualquier cosa

-puede ser- le dijo algo derrotada por el argumente de Maika

Bruno miro el reloj pulsera que tenia puesto y suspiro de nuevo

-es mejor que me valla yendo, se me ara tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a Nana- el llevo sus manos al bolsillo y salió caminado al centro comercial

-es un perdedor se rindió demasiado rápido- comento Clara en voz baja

-cállate y deja escuchar lo que dice- le regaño Maika

Bruno se sentía frustrado iba a llegar a su primera cita, con la chica que le gustaba desde que la conoció en una tienda Apple hace dos años, se habían hecho amigos, es mas ella conocía a Clara y Maika y el siempre se arrepentido de a verlas presentada, de seguro ese fue uno de sus mayores errores, pero tenía que admitir que la noche fue divertida, hasta cundo terminaron atrapados en una fabrica china de juguetes, pero esa era una historia distinta. Como iba diciendo se hicieron amigos, pero hace poco se animo a pedirle una cita bueno fue esa noche cundo les presento a sus amigas, se acurda perfectamente, se lo pidió mientras estaban en un barril con tripas de pescado en el rio Iguazú antes de caer por esas cataratas. Pero se lo había pedido y se sentía orgulloso de eso.

El estaba muy concentrados en sus pensamientos que de casualidad se salvo de ese conductor loco que salía de la entrada del centro comercial, sus amigas tuvieron la misma suerte

-¡maldito demente, del…!- se acordó de Maika- ¡fíjate mejor cono conduces!- pero al escuchar a su amiga se quedo petrificada

-que te pasa puto de mierda, fíjate por dónde vas, ándate a la mierda que te pario. Como coños conseguiste tu puta licencia del orto- le grito Maika a todo pulmón. Clara se sorprendí a diferencia de ella, su compañera nuca decía groseras, no le gustaban, las consideraba de mal gusto, por esos escucharla insultar era tan…tan sorprendente. Maika a medir sus palabras se tapo la boca- perdón- dijo en un susurro. Clara abraso a Maika y la miro a los ojos

-esa es mi amiga, ya estas aprendido, estoy tan orgullosa de ti- Maika solo se sonrojo- es mejor que sigamos a Bruno antes que se nos pierda- le dijo rompiendo el abraso- vamos

-claro, estoy detrás de ti- le sonrió Maika

Bruno aun no se rendía miraba desesperado algunas tiendas que pasaba pero él no sabía de ropa o de perfume así que solo lo ignoraba y veía las poca cosas que entendía, Hasta que un pequeña tienda de celulares que nadie se figaba Bruno encontró lo que buscaba, en la vidriera del lugar había dos protectores para ¡phone de color negro pero con delicado dibujo de un ala de mariposa de color turquesa y otro rosa

-es perfecto- se dijo antes de entrar a la tienda

-buen día señor ¿Qué es lo que desea?- le dijo un chico de pelos rubio y ojos celestes detrás del mostrador

-si…me gustaría saber cundo cuestan esos protectores para ¡phone con las alas de mariposa- el chico solo lo miro

-eso los hacemos nosotros, los llamamos magnet por que las parejas las usan, cada uno elige un color diferente y después se quedan con el contario- el chico lo miro con una sonrisa torpe- ¿es solo para usted?

-no, solo quería uno para mi novia- al no le gustaba usar esa palabra pero no quería sentirse como un perdedor diciendo "solo los quiero para regalárselo a un chica que no sé si me rechazara después de esta cita que es la primer y bien puede ser la última"

-está bien ¿de qué color le gustaría?- esa pregunta era fácil

-uno verde clara y otro azul

-no nos quedan eso colores pero podemos hacerle unos, pero tardaría media hora

-¿media hora? Para cundo estén listos ella se irá- le decía algo molesto

-lo siento señor pero…- no logro terminar la frase que una chica baja de pelo rubia muy largo y ojos azulé saliera por detrás de una cortina, era muy parecía el chico que atendía

-¡no seas idiota, se nota que está desesperado!- le dijo golpeando al chico- mil disculpa señor lo que dice mi hermana es cierto no nos quedan de esos colores el azul es muy vendido y el color verde clara es muy poco pedido pero si nos esforzamos podemos hacerlos en menos de dos minutos solo que mi hermano es demasiado flojo para hacerlo rápido, por favor espere- le dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa

-gracias- le dijo muy sorprendido

-pero señor algo antes de hacerlo ¿esta realmente apurado?

-si

-¿la quieres?

-si- le contesto un poco más impaciente

-¿se te está haciendo tarde?

-si- contesto de nuevo, tratando de mantener la compostura

-¿crees que estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo con mis preguntas?

-coño ¡sí!- le dijo muy impaciente

-así se habla en un momento se los trigo- le dijo con una sonrisa burlesca

-si lo desea puede sentarse por allí- le señalo el chico mientras se sobaba la cabeza del golpe de su hermana

Bruno solo asistió y se sentó en una silla mientras esperaba esos benditos protectores que les trajo varios problemas

-señor aquí están- les mostro los diseños que eran realmente hermoso- mire así se usan- ella saco su celular dejando ver el protector con un ala de color celeste fuerte- este el color preferido de mi novio, Oliver, el tiene uno igual con mi color favorito que es el naranja. Le tiene que dar el azul, que creo que es su color favorito, a su novia y te quedas con el verde clara, así cada vez que lo veas se recordaran mutuamente- le explico con una sonrisa brillante

-muchas gracias- le dijo antes de pagar y se marcho

-no es bello el amor- dijo la chica a su hermano

-solo es una reacción química del celebro que se puede sustituir de varias maneras- le explico su hermana

-¡SeeWoo eres un amargado!- le dijo muy enojada hasta que escucho su celular sonar- hola- al escuchar la voz sus ojos se iluminaron- hola, amor, si yo también estaba pensando en ti- y así siguió la conversación

-es una tonta enamorada- se dijo para sí mismo su hermano

-que tu hallas encontrada el amor verdadero no significa que tienes que reprochar a todo los que tienen a alguien- le dijo algo enojada SeeU

-mejor me callo- y se puso sus auriculares un rato hasta que otro cliente entro- buen día ¿Qué desea?- le pregunto sin mirar a la persona que entro –

-me gustaría saber cuánto cuesta los protectores para teléfono que tiene, si es posible ese multicolor con la corona- al levantar la mirada SeeWoo casi se quedo boquiabierto era la chica más bella que había visto, de ojos castaña con el pelo mitad rubio y mitad castaña con un lado de su flequillo multicolor y el otro rubio- ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto con dulzura

-ha…si…no hay problema- le dijo sonrojándose un poco- eso cuesta…- SeeU miraba a su hermano por detrás de la cortina con una gran sonrisa

-espero que no seas un cobarde, al fin encontraste a alguien- se dijo para sí misma la chica antes de volver a hablar con su novio

* * *

><p>-todavía no llega- se dijo Nana antes de sentarse al costado de la fuente- espero que llegue pronto- suspiro y se acomodo su cabello y boina que se habían desacomodado. Ella espero por uno 10 minutos- creo que no vendrá- se dijo algo deprimida antes de pararse, miro para atrás y en su cara apareció una mueca de dolor, agacho la cabeza y salió caminando, hasta que choco con una persona- oh, perdón, tengo que tener más cuidado- al levantar la cabeza vio al chico que esperaba- Bruno- dijo muy sorprendida<p>

-Nana, ¿hace mucho que estabas esperando?- le pregunto algo apenado

-n-no y-yo acaba de llegar, si eso, pero tenía ganas de ir al baño- le dijo algo sonrojada

-antes creía que solo Bruno era un perdedor…pero ahora- le dijo Clara su amiga- estoy dudándolo de Nana

-no seas así- volvió a mirar a la pareja que solo estaba discutiendo estupideces tratando de ocultar su tardanza o inseguridad- pero creo que te tengo que dar la razón

-creo que tenemos que ayudar- Clara miro para los lados hasta que vio a una pareja tomado de las mano era un chico de ojos de diferente color y una chica de pelo y ojos violeta atado en dos cola- ¡hey chicos!- la pareja dio se dio la vuelta vendo a la española

-si ¿Qué quiere?- dijo el chico

-miren ven a esa pareja de allá- señalo a sus amigos, la joven pareja solo asistió- les daré a cada uno 10.000 yenes si puede hacer que rompa el hilo- los dos se miraron un poco se susurraron cosas

-está bien, pero quedemos es pago adelantado- le dijo la chica

-como quieran ¡Maika ven aquí!- después que le pagaron…mejor dicho después de que Maika le pago

-y ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Bruno con un leve sonrojo

-y-yo muy b-bien ¿y a ti como te va?- el español estaba a punto de contestar pero…- ¡kya!- grito la chica antes de caer en los brazos del chico

-lo siento mucho- le dijo una chica de pelo violeta- no me fije por donde iba- ella junto las manos y agacho la cabeza,-les rojo su perdón

-he…claro…solo fue un accidente- le dijo Nana- nos pasa a todos- después soltó una risa nerviosa

-Yukari, aquí estas te estaba buscando- los tres giraron la cabeza para ver a un chico de pelo blanco y un rostro muy preocupado- te busque por todo el centro comercial

-perdón- le dijo con una sonrisa torpe mientras tomaba la mano del chico- como sea, perdón una vez más, amor nos vamos- le dijo dando un beso en la mejilla- adiós- y se fue corriendo con su amigo/novio

-¿Bruno?- le pregunto la chica que todavía no salió de los brazos del español

-¿s-si?- le decía muy sonrojado, ya que sentía los pecho de la chica en su pecho, estaba acostumbrado, ya que les daba abrazos a Clara y Maika todo el tiempo pero esta vez era diferente

-¿Qué es esa bolsa?- le pregunto saliendo de los brazos del chico

-oh, es un p-pequeño regalo para ti- le dijo entregándole la bolsa- espero que te guste, me costó encontrarlos- la chica de pelo color verde acepto la bolsa y la abrió para ver los dos protectores que avía comprado- este es mío- dijo Bruno sacando el de color verde. Nana vio la bolsa y saco el de color azul, luego miro confundida a Bruno

-¿el verde no sería el mío? Es mi color favorito- le dijo mientras veía a Bruno ponérselo a su celular

-nopo- le dijo con una sonrisa torpe- es muy fácil de explicar- recordó las palabras que le dijo la chica de la tienda- cada uno tiene el de color favorito de su pareja por ejemplo es tuyo es el verde y el mío el azul, cada uno tiene el contraria así cundo yo mire el mío me acordare de ti- le dijo con una sonrisa. La chica peli verde solo saco su teléfono, saco su otra carcasa y la tiro a la basura para poner la que le regalo el chico con sombrero

-es hermoso- le dijo algo sonrojada

-mira lo que pasa cuando se juntan- le dijo entendiendo el celular, Nana lo puso a un costado del otro y se formo una hermosa mariposa con un ala azul y otra verde- y lo mejor es que solo hay un par iguales a estos y son los nuestro

-gracias por el regalo- los dos separaron sus celulares- me encanto- ella solo sonrió, al ver eso Bruno también sonrió- ¡matanga dijo la canga!- grito antes de tomar el sombrero de Bruno, ella rio un poco. El entrecerró la mirada y puso una sonrisa traviesa

-dos pueden jugar ese juego- dijo mientras le sacaba la boina que llevaba y se la ponía en la cabeza- ¿Qué tal me queda?- le pregunto con una sonrisa torpe y graciosa, la chica solo soltó una risita y se puso el sombrero del chico

-¿y a mí que tal me queda?

-mejor que a mi seguro- después de unas cuantas risas, los dos recuperaron sus dichos sombrero y boina- ¿Qué te parece ver una película?- le dijo tomando su mano y sonriéndole muy galante

-e-eso me gustaría- le dijo algo sonrojada. Después de eso los dos se fueron caminando de la mana hasta los cines del lugar

-parece que esos dos niños hicieron bien su trabajo- dijo al español de pelo corto

-casi compensa lo que me hiciste pagar- le dijo algo molesta Maika

-ganas eso en un día, además, ¿no te gusta ver a Bruno feliz?

-lo que sea por Bruno, además tenemos que compasar esa noche en que terminamos en ese criadero de cerdos- le dijo con una sonrisa

-esa sí que fue un día raro- se dijo Clara al recordar el día en que conocieron a Nana todo parecía ir bien, pero despertaron adentro de una caja, de allí desembarcaron en España, no saben cómo terminaron en las cataratas de Iguazú en Argentina, de allí a un barco, del barco a Praga y de allí a China donde tienen la entrada prohibida por 10 años y de allí por fin llegaron a Japón- ¿quieres tomar unos trago?

-claro, por allí vi un bar- las dos se fueron a ese bar mientras charlaban de la cita de Bruno- te apuesto lo que quieras a que Bruno llega a casa diciendo que lo rechazaron

-trato echo

Después de unas horas en el departamento que compartían los tres españoles. Bruno entro muy emocionado a la casa sorprendiendo a Maika y Clara

-¡sí! ¡Sí!- gritaba mientras saltaba

-Bruno, por favor cálmate- le decía, pero el hombre solo la ignoro y siguió con su festejo

-déjame a mi- dijo Clara poniéndose de pie- ¡cállate de una vez!- le dijo tomándolo del cuello de la remera y amenazándolo con el puño- ¡o si no te golpear tan fuerte que no tendrás dientes!

-p-perdón- dijo Bruno tratando de no invocar la furia máxima de su amiga- si me sueltas te contestare que me pasa- Clara o sonto haciendo que caiga al piso

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto la de pelo gris con una gran sonrisa

-es que al terminar mi cinta con Nana le pregunte si quería ser mi novia y ella acepto y después nos besamos, fue tan mágico- le dijo con brillo en los ojos- estoy ten enamorado

-que gay eres…-susurro Clara y Maika para sí mismas

-¿dijeron algo?- pregunto sin dejar a un lado su buen humor

-nada- se defendieron las dos españolas

-entonces como les decía Nana es…- así pasaron el resto de la noche, Bruno hablando de Nana y su amor y las chicas escuchándolo con una sonrisa mitad falsa y mitad de alegría por su amiga


End file.
